1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more specifically to golf clubs and a method and apparatus used for holding a golf club handle or shaft sufficiently far above the ground so that it does not get wet or dirty when the club is set down upon the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts towards golf clubs with improved grips having a golf tool externally mounted to hold the golf club handle above the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,579 discloses such a golf club and a golf club support. A stationary section having a semicylindrical sleeve clips to the outside of the club shaft below the handle. A support section is pivotally attached to the stationary section and supports the club grip above the playing surface when the support is extended and the club placed on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,731 teaches a multi-purpose golfer's tool which has a grip groove to support a club shaft above the playing surface. The tool is set on the ground and does not pivotally attach to the club shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,334 discloses a pivotal support spike attached to the shaft of a golf club which provides a standoff for lifting the club handle off the ground when the club is laid down. The pivotal support is attached to the outside of the club shaft.
The present invention is essentially an integral part of the club once installed. The telescoping feature of the present invention allows the support to be totally stowed inside the grip during play. As a result, the golfer is not distracted by an external prop attached to the club shaft. Because the present invention lies along the longitudinal axis of the hollow club shaft, there is no imbalance created in the handle which may effect the club stroke.